


Is it?

by Meowzalot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Tumblr. I just couldn't help myself.</p>
<p>Dean gets asked a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is that post: http://chicka-chicka-meowmeow.tumblr.com/post/106923559989/i-just-pictured-dean-as-a-daddy-saying-that-to-his
> 
> Of course I didn't make the gif. Just inspired by it.

Castiel finally gave up on finishing another chapter by the fourth time he had to look away from the screen because of his eyes. Pushing back from the desk he tried to rub the stress off his face before standing, knowing Dean would just huff and say he needed to take a break or something.

 

God, he felt so tired. Maybe they should consider taking another vacation. No. His editor would have his hide if he didn’t finish this new book soon.

 

Walking towards the kitchen Cas winced at the soreness in his lower back. How long had he been sitting there?

 

From the sounds in the kitchen long enough for Dean to have already set out dinner.

 

Smelled like burgers.

 

"Dad, is ketchup a vegetable?"

 

At that Cas went still, mostly hidden from sight because of the kitchen table angle. For the most part he could still see the figures of his husband and their son, Robert. ‘Bobby’ for short.

 

Dean finished chewing, face completely serious.

 

"Hell yeah." Leave it to Dean to talk like that in front of their ten year old.

 

Bobby giggled as if hearing his dad curse were the best thing ever.

 

"Uncle Sam said it isn’t."

 

"Like that rabbit would know." Dean scoffed fondly, rolling his eyes.

 

"If uncle Sam were a rabbit wouldn’t he know? Rabbits like that sorta stuff, don’t they?"

 

Dean gave a playful growl, ruffling the dark curls as Bobby tried to shove his hand away.

 

"Dad!"

 

"Aren’t you just a smart as-"

 

"If you two keep this up no pie." Cas’ threat broke the two apart, both giving him a horror struck look like that was the cruelest thing he could ever do.

 

Unable to keep the stern look going Cas just grinned, walking over to re-ruffle Bobbys hair as he leaned over and kissed Deans cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://chicka-chicka-meowmeow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Got any requests hit me up.


End file.
